


Drinks

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of ficlets. Coffee (prompt from look_turtles) and drunken confessions (prompt from JackyMedan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts), [JackyMedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/gifts).



“I know you can handle the caffeine, Frase. I’ve seen you drinking black tea. That’s the strong stuff, right? You can take it.” Fraser couldn’t help but wince at Ray’s choice of words. ‘Take it’ indeed. A crude phrase perhaps, but evocative nonetheless.

 

"The quantity of caffeine in black tea is approximately half of that in coffee.”

 

“Just one cup isn’t going to kill you,” Ray said, a half mischievous, half mocking smile quirking his lips. “Indulge a little.” Ah, Ray had no idea what images the word ‘indulge’ brought to mind in his presence.

 

“I really don’t know that I can.”

 

“Of course you can. Where’s your sense of adventure? You can jump off roofs but you can’t drink a cup of coffee?”

 

“I simply have no desire to.”

 

“No _desire_?” Oh dear. “Fine, not a cup, just a sip of mine. Come on. I promise you’ll like it.” God, he could imagine those words in a very different context. Surely it was better to give in than to suffer through this conversation.

 

“Just one sip then.”

 

Instead of pushing the mug towards Fraser, Ray took a long sip of his coffee and made an irresistible noise of satisfaction. And then he grinned again and said, “You know, I’ve actually got a better idea.”

 

Ray’s mouth tasted a little bitter, a little sweet, and entirely wonderful.


	2. Drunken Confessions

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Gimme a sec, it’s two in the morning!”

 

“… Frase, what the hell?”

 

“Hello Ray!”

 

*Big hug, which quickly becomes a slump.*

 

“Hey ease up there, buddy. Let’s get you inside, ok?”

 

“Oh-kaaay.”

 

*Disparaging whine.*

 

“I’m doing my best here. You try dragging him in and see how well that works out.”

 

*Thump.*

 

*Mocking whine*

 

“Well at least I got him on the couch. So are you going to tell me what happened, Fraser?”

 

“It’s Canada Day. Fête du Canada. Formerly called Dominion Day. There was a bill to change it to Canada Day in 1946, but it didn’t pass. It was only officially changed in 1982, and there was some controversy over-”

 

“Fraser, that’s real interesting and all but could you move the story along a little?”

 

 

*Attempted eyebrow rub, missing eyebrow completely. Giggle.*  


“We were watching curling and… and… there was some whiskey involved.”

 

“Like some Canadian drinking game?”

 

*Snort.*

  
“There’s no need for that. Sometimes you’re very unkind.”

 

*Rude whine.*

 

“That’s really— Ooph. Dizzy.”

 

“You just hang tight. I’m going to get you some water and blankets and stuff, and you can crash here for the night.”

 

“Thank you kindly.”

 

*Rummaging through closet.*

 

“There it is.”

 

*Snoring.*

 

“Hey, you’ve got to wake up and drink some water.”

 

*Petulant moan.*

 

“You’re gonna have a killer headache tomorrow if you don’t.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“There you go. You can go back to sleep now.”

 

“Mmm. I love you.”

 

“Yeah, you too buddy.”

 

“No, I mean I really- you’re so, you’re just so… and your face, your hands…”

 

*Gaping.*

 

“Uh... Let’s talk about this in the morning.”

  
“It’s already the morning.”

 

“Later in the morning, then. When we’re both sober, ok?”

“I don’t see why we should wait.”

 

“This is kind of a big deal.”

 

“I know. Kiss me?”

 

“Tomorrow, if you still want to.”

 

\-----------

 

“How’s your head.”

 

“Frankly, it could be better. The water helped, though.”

 

“Good. You want some breakfast?”

 

“Not just yet. Some tea maybe, if you have any.”

 

“Yeah, you left some of your bark stuff here.”

 

“You know… I meant what I said last night.”

 

“What part?”

 

“About wanting you to kiss me.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

*Kiss.*

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

*Smug whine*

 

“You stay out of it, furface.”


End file.
